Latex
by eoraptor
Summary: Kim does good deeds, especially for her friends... but sometimes her friends ask for strange things... ONESHOT


_**"Latex"**__**  
**__by Eoraptor_

_AN: Rated a strong R or a light M... the second fairly adult story I've posted on here (in terms of sexual content, I've posted more violent things) the first didn't get much traction, so if this one doesn't, I'll not be posting such again._

_::edit:: apparently FF altered the closing line, so I had to replace the AT symbol with a lowercase A to make it make sense.  
_

* * *

Kim smiled as she let herself in to Monique's house. This was hardly the first time her BFF, Best Female Friend, had asked her to model for her, and it was always a nice little break compared to saving the world, or getting cougars out of trees, or babysitting the Thompson twins.

After all, all she had to do was stand around in one place and make small talk with Mo all afternoon. The only real drawback was that she wasn't allowed to eat anything messier than a chewy granola bar, which always made her hungry for the messiest Bueno Nacho she could get her hands on.

Plus, Monique always complimented her on having the most perfect "Model's Body" she'd ever worked with; going on and on about how she was perfectly proportioned, how her breasts were neither too big nor too small, how she carried herself with poise. Kim swore that one of these days she was going to bring Ron along with her and make him learn how to compliment her properly.

So imagine the redhead's surprise when she made her way up to Monique's upstairs workshop, and found it completely transformed. Gone were the bolts of fabric and spools of thread and ribbon. The bucket of fabric scraps was empty now as well, and the racks of bins full of buttons and bobbles had seriously been paired down.

Most conspicuous in their absence were Monique's large sewing machine, and even larger surger-embroiderer. And her sewing table had been transformed, a large polished stone top had replaced the ruler-marked wood, and all around it were about a dozen different Xacto knives instead of her assortment of scissors and pinking shears. And along one edge of the stone, a heat gun and what looked like a soldering iron.

Looking around, Kim found only two things unchanged in the workspace. Several strings still crossed one side of the room, though now they had what looked to be sheets of rubber clipped to them rather than fabric, and the rectangular dressing mirror still stood guard over one corner. Even the dressing dummy was gone.

"Uh… Mo… I thought you said you wanted me to do a turn for you?" Kim looked around the altered space and shook her head, "But I sure don't see anything to model."

As she spoke, she walked up to the hanging sheets. Indeed they were some kind of rubber. Some were stiff and shiny, while others were soft and stretchy, and a few even partly transparent, and each was the size of a bed sheet.

"Oh, I have something for you to model, girlfriend," Monique came out of the adjoining bedroom with some items in her arms. "First, off with the clothes."

"Okay then…" Kim shrugged and began to tug off her top.

When she moved to unfasten her capris, Monique tutted at her, "Undies too."

The redhead stopped at that, looking up to her friend. Typically Monique allowed her to keep her bra and panties on, or if something specific was called for, she'd let her know ahead of time so she could wear a strapless bra or hi-rise panties for whatever she was to model.

"Really?"

"Really…"

Frowning in surprise, Kim chewed her lip. But she shrugged and proceeded. After all, she was a cheerleader; it wasn't like she'd ~never~ been naked in front of other girls before.

Still, as the redhead shucked off her panties and stepped from one foot to another to tug off her boot socks, she realized that this did feel ever so slightly different. After all, this wasn't a locker room; it was a converted bedroom, adjoining another.

Standing up again, Kim resisted the urge to cover her shame. She looked around for a towel or a smock, but nothing was present. And she was not some blushing school girl, she was Kim Possible. Aside from a little pinkness in her cheeks, she stood tall and did her best to push away the swirling uncertainties at the back of her mind.

"So, care to tell me why I need to be naked for this? And why I needed to model for you in the first place?"

"I got a really great commission… really weird, but really great." Her darker friend moved past her, setting down the things which she was carrying and turning to look at Kim. She then did her first walk-around, considering the redhead in her natural state.

"Eeep!" the redhead yelped as she felt manicured fingers pinch her backside just below a dimple.

"Damn girl, I knew you were in good shape, but this ass? You could make money off of this."

Kim rolled her green eyes and snorted, "I thought I was here to model, not do a photo shoot for Playguy."

"Take it easy, Boo, I'm just saying…" Monique chuckled and continued her walk-around.

A moment later Kim shivered as she felt the soft pad of a thumb caress slowly over a dimple on the small of her back.

"Hmmmm, this might be a problem…"

"What, my mole? What's the matter with it?" Kim realized what Monique was touching and looked back over her shoulder a bit as though she could see it, "Does it look bad? Like, three C's of cancer or something?"

"Oh, no," the fashion designer shook her head, moving on in her examinations, "Just sticks out a bit further than I remembered."

Groaning, the redhead blew a flustered breath through her bangs and rolled her eyes, "Thank you Doctor Benois."

Monique came around to the front again, and looked more closely at her BFF's chest, "I always forget how big your nipples are, girl."

Kim arched a brow at the comment, looking down at her own breasts. It was true of course, while her breasts were small, her nipples and areole were large, covering a good portion of each sphere. Still, she didn't see what that had to do with fashion modeling. Shaking her head, she looked back up, and waited for whatever else Monique had to say before they got on with the actual modeling.

"Hmmm, no… that's gonna have to go," the black girl tutted and shook her head. She walked out of the workshop and into the bedroom before Kim could so much as ask what was being disdained, only to return a moment later with a plastic tackle box.

"Sorry Girlfriend, but you gotta shave." She opened the lid and began digging around.

"Shave?" Kim blinked, inclining her head in confusion.

"Yeah, the pubes got to go."

"WHAT?!" Kim squawked indignantly.

Monique looked up at the heat in the question, and then laughed, realizing she'd said that in a rather abrupt way, and might not have mentioned ~why~. Shaking her head at herself, she walked over to the pile of things she had brought in, and after carefully picking through folds, she spun around and gave the item a flick, quickly revealing a slender, purple body suit in shiny rubbery material.

"I'm serious… Unless you want to look like you're packing a squirrel that is…" she indicated, holding up the purple coverlet before laying it on the stone table and moving to her plastic box. She then dug out a long, purple device and walked over to Kim.

For just a second, Kim's mind swam, and she was certain Monique was about to hand her a-

"Here, into the bathroom and off with it," the dark girl held up an electric trimmer to her besty.

Kim faintly let go a breath and shook her head at herself, her cheeks coloring unconsciously. With a huff, she snatched the trimmer and turned, walking out of the workshop, through the bedroom, and into the attached bathroom. "This better be a seriously large commission."

Looking down at herself, and then around the bathroom, she considered how she was going to do this without making a mess. It wasn't like she was super hairy or anything… but the hair that she did have down there was very curly and dense. After seeing the tight-looking outfit Monique wanted her to try on, she at least understood the comments about her nipples and her bikini area, though.

Her first thought was to do… it… over the waste basket. She pulled it out into the center of the floor and squatted over it, flicking on the clippers.

And immediately turned beet red at the sound they made and the way they whirred in her hand. In the confines of the small tiled bathroom the womens' clippers sounded exactly like the personal massager she had briefly thought she was being handed. The one that was locked inside a keyed fire safe marked "Documents," which in turn was locked inside the safe in the back of her closet with her battlesuit. The safe which was keyed to only her left pinky print so that neither the tweebs, nor Ron, nor Wade could open it.

Kim shook her head at the silly thought, and moved the clippers close to her lap. But the closer she held the buzzing implement to her mons, the more her body tickled and giggled and the more uneasy she felt. Normally holding this squatting pose above the waste-can would be no problem, but the way she was wiggling and giggling, it wasn't going to happen.

"Okay, plan B?" She considered the sink. She could hop up there, squat over it, and lean against the wall for balance.

But that would leave a big mess of red curls all over. And the last thing she wanted was for her BFF to have to clean up her pubes. …or worse, her BFF's mom!

Hey! The shower! She could hop in there, buzz down, and then just rinse everything away!

Kim climbed into the shower bath and spread her thighs. But again, when she clicked on the clippers, she got all wiggly and tingly. She had just touched the purple trimmer to her mons when her legs completely slipped out from under her and her butt smacked down hard on the back lip of the tub, jarring her.

Shaking her head and wiping her hand over her face, feeling how hot it was with embarrassment at this simple activity, the redhead groaned in the shower enclosure. She couldn't even imagine what would have happened if the water had been on.

As she sat there on the back of the tub, she looked out, and smacked herself in the face with her free hand. Why hadn't she thought of that right off?!

Climbing back out of the shower, Kim spun herself around, and sat down on the toilet. She spread her thighs and was easily able to see right into the bowl, meaning that most if not all of the messy curls should go right in there.

With the flick of a thumb, the clippers sprang to life once more and she took a deep breath, inverting them in her hand and leaning back just a bit. Still her belly and parts lower tingled and twitched with nervousness, and she had to continually take deep steadying breaths, trying to still her hand.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hey GF, you done in there yet or what?"

The knocking and the voice startled the redhead and she jumped almost all the way off of the toilet. Shaking her head, she smirked at herself for being so jumpy, "Yeah, I'll be out in minute, Monique."

While it rattled her nerves, the interruption did have the effect of breaking the spell of the womens' trimmers. Suddenly they sounded just like any other stylist's implement and not like her whirring sex toy for lonely nights.

Kim quickly ran the clippers down in even strokes, doing away with the thick curls. She had to go a bit more slowly over the more intricate folds of her sex, though, and that in turn caused the buzzing to intensify. She had to breathe slowly and evenly to get the job done, and thought of every latin phrase she could to distract herself. She took another long moment after to calm down from the way the buzzing of the trimmers had aroused her flesh, causing her lips to plump slightly with blood flow.

Then she realized that she had no idea what to do with Monique's trimmers. She hardly wanted her friend to have to clean up after her intimate grooming… but she also knew Mo was waiting for her.

After a moment, she went to the linen closet, and pulled out a face towel. She wrapped up the trimmers in it and set them aside. Then she grabbed a bath towel and covered herself up, and taking the covered clippers, she returned to the workshop.

"Took you long enough," dark caramel eyes rolled at her.

Kim huffed and rolled her own emerald eyes, "I didn't exactly come here expecting to change my grooming habits, Monique. Um… here, I wasn't exactly sure what to do with these…"

She handed over the disguised clippers, which Monique took, unwrapped, and then quickly dismantled, dumping out the detritus, and going so far as to blow into the head to clear it. Kim made a face, a mixture of embarrassment and uncertain disgust with her BFF's mouth so close to her dark red intimate fluff.

Apparently unconcerned, the dark skinned girl set that aside and then handed over the purple singlet to her friend, "Alrighty, on with this, and try not to stretch it too much. I'm not sure about the seams yet, and this material isn't as stretchy as some of the other samples. I tried to tailor it to your last measurements, but this is the first time I've ever worked in latex, so you're kind of my test bunny."

"Test bunny?" the heroine blinked and inclined her head as she adjusted the towel, preparing to drop it in favour of the mystery garment.

"Like I said, big commission, big money. If she likes this one, she may buy more, and at eight grand a pop, that will cover a lot of fashion school girl."

The redhead whistled appreciatively at that and nodded, dropping her towel as much in shock as in preparation.

As Kim was handed the body glove, she realized that it wasn't just a simple suit as she had first thought. One side was fully closed, while the other had what appeared to be a deep V-cut running down it from neck to bottom.

She sat down on her rump, and wiggled as the hardwood was chilly on her pale bottom. She started to tug a leg up when Monique looked up, shaking her head.

"Uh Kim, other way around."

Inclining her head, the redhead looked and then blinked, nodding in surprise. What she had thought was a daring low back was, in fact, and even more daring low front. Scoop-necked didn't begin to cover it; or her from the looks of it.

As Kim slipped her legs into the suit, she was surprised. While the outside of the purple… whatever it was… was a glossy deep purple almost as shiny as her freshly waxed Sloth, the inside had an entirely different texture. It felt pebbly and smooth, almost flocked, as she slipped her legs in.

When her toes found the openings at the bottom, she found stirrups waiting for her. She had several pairs of pants and tights with stirrups, but for some reason, these felt on her feet entirely different and slightly perverse.

Shaking her head and trying to clear the errant thought, the teen concentrated on pulling up the legging portion of the costume… When she came to her hips, she looked down to ensure she was not engaging in the dreadful "stretching" and groaned. "God, I look like I was attacked by a demented barber!"

"What?" Monique looked up from whatever she was working on, which apparently was marking and reviewing measurements on her smartphone, and gave a bark of laughter. "Oh God Girl, I'm sorry! Next time I'll have a hand razor for you or something!"

Kim huffed and blushed darkly in embarrassment, quickly squirming her lap into the confines of the rubbery material, "Don't take this the wrong way, Mo, but I ~really~ hope there won't be a 'next time' for this."

Kim nimbly hopped to her feet and looked back and forth, considering the fit so far. Monique hadn't been kidding when she'd said she'd used recent measurements. The legs weren't even pulled up fully and they already conformed closely to her curves. She yanked the backside into place and then considered how best to get the rest of the way into the outfit without too much stretching.

Eventually she settled on slipping her left arm part way into the left sleeve, and then slowly contorting herself around backwards to pull her right arm into the right sleeve.

As she did, Monique watched, and finally shook her head, "Bending like that? It's no wonder Ron loves to follow you around inside ventilation ducts, damn girlfriend…"

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed before shaking her head and shrugging the top half of the body glove on, "Yeah… what can I say? I'm a girl of many talents."

"How's it fit?"

"Tight in the back," Kim wiggled her shoulders, "And loose in the front."

Loose was an understatement. The daring V-cut ran south, way south, past her belly button and down to just above her crudely clipped pubic area.

"Hmmmmm, I know I used the right measurements," Monique intoned as she came around her work table, "Do this and then wiggle your shoulders some."

Kim mimicked the movement her BFF demonstrated, interlocking her fingers over her head and then slowly rolling them forward to the front of her body, shrugging her shoulders along the way. Indeed it loosened things up in the right places and the suit conformed more nicely to her torso.

This included finally sliding forward and disguising all but the barest hints of her pink areolae, leaving it looking less like a pornographic stunt and more like merely a lot of cleavage.

"Better?"

"Yeah… much," the redhead nodded, wiggling, making sure the rubbery body stocking was properly seated on her now.

Kim looked around as Monique picked up her measuring tape and her smart phone and began to do another walk around. Tucked away in one corner was a machine she hadn't seen the first time, "Hey Mo, what's that?"

Monique turned to look at what Kim had indicated with her nod, "Oh, that's a vacuum former. Once I've got down the basics on making body shapes, I want to try to use it to emboss stuff into the latex. Stuff like wings, or lines, or letters or symbols…"

"Where the heck did you get the money for that?" Kim considered, knowing that such equipment was probably not cheap.

"Oh, it's just on loan from a friend who doesn't use it much." She nodded softly, "Bitch was getting it up here, thing weighs a ton."

"Oh," Kim nodded, perhaps a bit dumbly. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one people owe favours to, huh?"

The dark skinned girl merely nodded, moving around behind Kim. "Alright, arms out."

Kim did as instructed, holding her arms out to her sides. She wiggled a touch because Monique was right; this latexy stuff didn't stretch much at all, and any major movement she made with one part of her body tugged on another.

"Hmm… Going to have to put a gusset in the shoulders or something…" Kim gave a surprised yelp as Monique reached under her arms and gripped her breasts firmly, squeezing a bit even, "Now, palms up…"

The redhead licked her lips slightly as they suddenly developed a sheen of sweat. The latex was like a second skin, and it instantly transmitted heat and sensation right through. It felt for all the world like her best friend was groping her bare breasts, even though glossy purple latex separated Monique's palms from her rapidly thickening nipples. Taking a few steadying breaths, she did as asked and rotated her palms to face up.

The result was that the insides of the arms were tightened, and that, in turn, drew the soft, pebbled latex across her nipples, causing them to crinkle and stiffen even more, particularly as Monique's hands were tugged aside along with the latex.

"Hmmm," the seamstress chewed her lip in consideration, "Not enough give obviously. Don't want to be popping out of this with one wrong move…"

"You're telling me," Kim muttered to herself, breathing softly, feeling a blush now spreading from her cheeks down her throat.

Monique let go and then bent over, and under, looking up at Kim's under-arms from below, "Turn your hands again."

Kim did so, and was again rewarded, or perhaps tortured, with the rubbery material tugging back and forth over her nipples. She heard a mechanical click, and looked down to see Monique snapping pictures with her jPhone.

A second later the redhead shivered hard. Monique had reached up, and was probing the latex with her index finger. Or more precisely her index fingernail. The sensation through the paper-thin rubber was intense and exotic, and Kim chewed her lower lip hard as the carefully manicured nail traced a line along the sensitive skin of her underarm.

"Yeah, a simple pleat here should do the trick for the peek-a-booby problem…" the fashionista spoke mostly to herself before standing up.

And she immediately latched a hand onto Kim's shoulder to steady herself, "Whoa… headrush… I don't know how you do it girl. That was like just fifteen seconds and I feel like I just slammed a peach wine cooler."

"Eh, you get used to it," Kim chuckled, shaking her head as she felt the warmth of Monique's hand spread through the latex and into her shoulder.

After a moment to steady herself, Monique leaned back.

Kim made a grunt and jerked forwards, her toes curling on the bare floor against a new sensation.

Monique had pinched a little bit of material at the small of her back and yanked upwards. The predictable reaction was that the material gathered and tugged upwards, giving Kim a sudden and intense wedgie. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, as she was used to getting them from her more acrobatic movements…

But the satiny finish on the inside of the body glove was a wholly new sensation as it slipped between her cheeks, up over her sweaty tailbone, and directly across her suddenly tightly puckered anus. She erffed softly, and tried not to squirm as her friend slowly tugged the material from one side to the other, evaluating something behind her.

"Not enough definition in the ass…" She mused, looking down as she leaned back, "Have to figure out how to tighten that up without leaving a big knot in the material."

After a moment, the redhead couldn't hold her tongue, squirming her toes on the hardwood against the odd sensations, "If you don't mind, my ass could use a little bit less definition at the moment?"

"Heh, what's the matter, GF? Can't handle a little butt buffing?" Monique released the material and pinched one of Kim's lower dimples, giggling and taking another photo with her phone.

The redhead stuck her tongue out at her friend and grunted as some of the pressure was relieved. Still she had to indemurely reach back and yank the wedgie the rest of the way out herself. It wasn't exactly that it had hurt; the material had folded smoothly over itself rather than cutting into that very sensitive skin after all… but it had certainly gotten her… attention.

Catching her breath a bit more covertly than was strictly necessary, Kim stood back up and waited for further instructions.

Monique came around front with her camera, and snapped some more pictures, and then laughed, "You cold, girl?"

With a roll of her eyes, Kim knew what Monique was talking about. With all the tugging and pulling, her nipples were incredibly hard. And when Monique showed her the picture she had just taken, she gasped because they were also incredibly visible, the latex perfectly outlining the puffy, aroused tissue.

As Kim covered her chest with an arm and muttered to the god who protected teen heroines; Monique clucked her tongue, "Yeah, gonna have to do something about that. She wants this as a costume piece, not as all-out fetish wear… Well least she ain't pierced."

"Hmmm, need to get your hair out of the way…"

Kim gasped and glared at her soon-to-be former BFF, eyes shooting to the clippers on the work table, "I am NOT shaving my head for this too!"

The seamstress laughed and shook her head, "They're called hair pins, Boo… Take a chill pill."

Monique deftly fanned three bobbie pins and a scrunchie out in her hand. The redhead muttered and snatched them, quickly binding her hair into a simple up-do.

While she did that, the darker of the two girls went to the corner and returned with the dressing mirror. When she returned, Kim got a further look at herself, and colored sharply.

She was blushing wall the way down to her breastbone, normally invisible freckles materializing on her pinkened skin. And of course there were the nipples. She chose not to look downwards, certain she would see her equally throbbing clitoris and labia outlined in her lap.

On looking upwards though, she saw why Monique had wanted her hair up. The V which bared so much of her flesh climbed over her shoulders, and then upwards into a rounded cowl behind her head. "Hey, that's actually kind of cool…"

"I know. Chick who I'm doing this for wears her hair short, and has this gorgeous long neck. I wanted to do something that would set those things off since the costume itself is pretty plain," Monique explained as she photographed Kim's exposed chest and neck, and then the back as well, flipping the high collar to check how well it stood on its own without the redheads long, flippy hair weighing on it.

"And maybe some simple flare lines along the flanks as well…" Monique indicated Kim's sides as she stooped to consider the heroine.

Kim chewed her lower lip again. Her skin was very sweaty now inside the unbreathing latex suit, and that only made the sensation of Monique's long nails teasing across her skin that much more intense. She took a deep, slightly unsteady breath and nodded, "You know what I think?"

"Hmmm?" the dark girl looked up with her big caramel eyes, listening for her friend's input.

The redhead repressed the first impulse, which was something along the lines of 'I need to get my sweaty, naked ass out of this suit before I make a mess in the lap,' and instead went with a slightly more constructive response, "I think it needs a belt… that would pull the backside up tighter and pucker the sides like you want, while breaking up the glossy smooth length."

"Hmmm…" Monique made a considering noise, again looking Kim up and down from where she knelt next to her, fingernail still on her hip, "It's so shape-fitting that I don't think it needs it… but maybe…"

She stood up and then back, and took a full-body shot of Kim, and then flipped it across to her big computer. She moved there, and then began to use a mouse to sketch on it.

Freed of Monique's teasing fingernails and hot presence, Kim shook her body out from head to foot, trying to regain control of her flesh's response. After several deep, cleansing breaths, she moved over behind her BFF and fashion consultant, watching her scribble away.

"No… try more of a V shape. It's all plastic after all, right? You can just weld it together instead of threads and pucker and junk?" she supplied as the distraction of the design process helped her regain her faculties

"I'm not sure if the material can stand it," Monique nodded more to herself than Kim, "But, maybe with some belt loops too…"

"While you're doing that, can I get dressed?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Go ahead."

Kim sighed, more audibly than she'd planned, but quickly started peeling out of the glossy royal purple latex. Once free of it, she quickly pulled on her sports bra and boi shorts to cover herself. The inside of the latex suit was soaked, and she picked up her discarded towel to try to wipe it out at least a little, since she doubted it would dry much on its own.

But when she got to the crotch of the body glove, she realized something that caused her entire body to turn pink with embarrassment. What she had thought was sweat clinging to her crudely shaven labia and the latex covering them was in fact arousal. The pebbly texture inside the second skin trapped enough of it to make a marked difference between in both the slippery texture and the musky scent compared to the rest of the sweat.

Kim's dark green eyes shot to Monique, who was still engrossed in her own ideas. Quickly the redhead toweled out the crotch and thighs of the suit with extra vigor, and then, again making absolutely certain that Mo wasn't looking, she gave the lap a good sniff. Confident that the scent of new latex now sufficiently masked the musk of her need, Kim sighed with relief and shook her head.

"So um, if you're making this for someone else, why did you need me to model it?" She finally asked as she began to pull her own clothes on once again.

"Oh?" Monique finally looked up from her work. "Oh! Sorry… Um, I'm not… like I said, you're my test bunny. I want to get the process down on you before I actually take hundreds of measurements and start making the production model for the client. You're the only person who will ever wear that passion purple prototype."

Kim instantly felt immensely relieved that she hadn't soiled the inside of someone else's costume with her own lust. "So what happens to it then?"

Monique chuckled as she closed the file she was working on. "Well, I'd let you take it home, girl, but I still need to try out these modifications on it. After that, well, damned thing sure ain't gonna fit my curvaliscious self. So if you want it and it still in one piece you can have it."

Kim smiled and nodded. As she stooped to tie her boots back on, her smile morphed into a wicked grin. She wondered about the look on Ron's face when he saw her in it… or maybe even Shego's…

When Monique saw that her BFF wasn't looking, she quickly dashed off a text on her phone and attached all of today's pictures to it, including the one she had snapped of her pale friend snorkeling the crotch of the suit; TNKS 4 LETTING MOI USE THE VAC MCHN WaDE, HERE'S THE PYMT U WANTED.


End file.
